The Last Week With Him
by Lady3454
Summary: "Shh.. It's alright I'm here.. Natsu's here.." As he said those words I was speechless. Natsu. Natsu was here.. It couldn't have been a dream right?.. NaLu Character Death. One Shot R


It's late.. A little past midnight. I miss him… He hasn't visited me in a while. It's really hard to live on when you know you're at the brink of death.. Last month I had found out I was going to die in a few months and I thought.. 'There's nothing to lose right?' I confessed to him.. he never answered me.

A month after that I realized that there was plenty to lose. There was him.. Out of everybody I only thought about him. I don't know why it was him.. I should have stopped making fantasies that weren't going to come true. I never left my house anymore.. If there was no food I'd ask Virgo to bring me some. If it wasn't for her I be dead, but that didn't matter.. In a few weeks I was going to die anyway.

Loke tried to help me.. he said I had depression. I knew I was depressed but I didn't want any help. I yelled at him, we haven't talked since then. I wanted to apologize but when I summoned him he wouldn't come to me. Aires sent a message from him to me. He said that he was going to search for another master, on the inside I was crying, but I respected his decision and let him go… I never got to say sorry..

The doctor called and said that judging from the tests I took I had only a month left. I could tell, I couldn't even walk properly. As I stepped out of the bathroom I collapsed to the ground.. I called Virgo. She had taken me to the doctor, I now had a wheelchair.

_I hated it. _

When Virgo would force me onto walks people would look at me in pity. I wanted it to stop. The looks they would give me, the voices that spoke in a hushed whisper "You poor thing." I heard all of it. When we would get back home Virgo would feed me then give me a bath. After that I was sent to sleep. But I didn't sleep.. I cried every night until dawn thinking about those looks of pity they would give me. I think Virgo noticed the discomfort I would have on walks because she stopped taking me.. We only went on walks at midnight.. I was okay with that. _Until we ran into him._

He just walked out the convenience store a couple blocks from my house. I stared at him… it's been a while since I've seen him. Tears brimmed at my eyes.. I wouldn't let them fall though, I had made a vow that I would stop crying about him.. It was almost impossible to keep. But somehow I managed to do it. He looked my way. He dropped his water bottle, his eyes widened. "L-Lucy.."  
I ignored him. " Let's go Virgo.." I rasped out. It's been a while since I've spoken. My voice was hoarse. Fortunately, Virgo had heard me and wheeled me back home. She had left after she carefully placed me upon the bed. Hours went by and I couldn't fall asleep. Another one went by and just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the familiar clicking of the window. I felt a tear slide its way down my face.

I turned to my window.. It was _him_.. He was looking back at me.

"Lucy.. What happened to you?"

I was speechless for a moment.. I decided it was best to let him know.. " I'm dying.." I said hoarsely.

I saw his eyes widen.. " Y-You're lying right?.."

I made no effort to respond.. "Right?!" He shouted in a pained voice. I looked up at gave him a face that told him that I wasn't lying. My face had also shown him the effects of cancer. My eyes were baggy, my face was pale, and there wasn't any life in my eyes. They were dull.. If someone had compared me to my old self they would have never guessed that it was me.

" W-Why didn't you tell us? Weren't we your family?..."

I couldn't take it anymore.. I looked down onto my bed sheets as the tears started flowing.. During that I heard him walk over and wrap his arms around me. I was comforting.. I had almost given in. But I pushed him away.. The look he gave me tore my heart to pieces.

" I- I just couldn't Natsu.." _Natsu_. That was the name that I would think about _almost every day_ but why did it feel so foreign as I said it?

He forcefully wrapped his arms around me as I cried and tried to push him away. After a while I gave in.. I snuggled deeper into his chest. " Y-You k-know I was r-really scared that I –hic-wouldn't be a-able to s-see your face anymore.." I said as I sobbed into is chest. His arms had tightened around me and I could feel his tears drop onto my head. We stayed like until we both ended up sleeping next to each other.

When I had awoken he wasn't there anymore. I was crying again.. but I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up in surprise. It couldn't be him right?

Then I saw him look down upon me in concern.. "Shh.. It's alright I'm here.. Natsu's here.." As he said those words I was speechless. _Natsu._ Natsu was here.. It couldn't have been a dream right?..

Before I could say anything the phone had rung. We both looked over to it and he got up and walked over it. On the third ring he picked it up.

I was too absorbed on thinking about what he had said to me that I had not notice him walking over and sitting beside me until he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I was still in a state of shock but I gave in after a couple seconds.

After we broke apart he leaned his forehead against mine and said "The doctor called.."

I had noticed a tear slide down his face as he continued on.

"He said you only have a week left.."

He stuffed his face into my neck and began to cry.

I didn't know what to say.. Usually I wouldn't care but now… Natsu. Natsu was here, he was crying for me. I decided to hug him and tell him that it was okay.

After a couple hours we were in the middle of eating breakfast. I notice Natsu was still upset about the news.. He barely even touched his food.

He suddenly broke the silence and said to me.. "Even if you only have one more week to live… I'll make sure it will be the best one you ever had.. You got that?"

My lips had slowly curved up into a smile.. The first one in months.. Only he could make me smile in the worst situations.

_Monday…_

He had taken me out to eat, then asked me to become his girlfriend_. _

_Tuesday…_

We were now officially a couple. He had taken me to the guild to allow me to catch up with people.

_Wednesday…_

He went with me to take free piano lessons. I played the piano as he sang to me.

_Thursday…_

I had collapsed. He took me to the hospital. The doctor told me I wasn't allowed to leave.

_Friday…_

He stayed by my side all day singing songs to me while grasping my hand.

_Saturday…_

He snuck me out of the hospital to go watch fireworks with me. We kissed as the fireworks went off.

_Sunday…_

The doctor had found out that I had left. Thankfully, he allowed Natsu to stay but not without sending a nurse every two hours to my room to check up on us. I lasted until about midnight until the pain starting to begin. I grasped his hand as I whispered my last words to him...

"Y-You know N-Natsu... I'm really h-happy you're with me right now."

"L-Lucy.. Please don't leave me… I love you too much… Please..."

"S-Sorry N-Natsu... I don't think I can do that.. but I want you to know that.. I-I love you too Natsu.. Say goodbye to everyone for me.. okay?"

_Monday…_

I left him…

_Fin._


End file.
